


Magical Kiss

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: How does one comfort a grumpy Ethan Ramsey?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Magical Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request: "You look like you need a hug." | "You’re adorable when you’re mad." | "Nobody in the world has hands this soft."
> 
> @takemyopenheart on tumblr.

Jenner’s enthused barks signaled his dad’s return. The jangling keys unlocked the door, and Ethan stepped into the apartment, shoulders slumped, and the crease between his brows ever so evident. Jenner circled his legs, wagging his tail about, and Ethan was careful to not accidentally step on his paws as he stalked toward the kitchen with the shopping bags in his hands.

"Hey, you’re home!" Luz strode in with her usual smile every time he walked through the front door. But this time she noticed his strained smile and the way he hadn’t called out her name like he always did to announce his presence.

Jenner continued whimpering for his attention until Ethan finally obliged by petting his head, though his features remained stony.

"What’s going on?" She crossed the room to stand by his side, confusion replacing her elation. **"You look like you need a hug."**

He finally lifted his head to meet her gaze, and his hardened expression softened at the worry etched on her face. He took a deep steady breath to calm his aggravation and was more than happy to allow her arms to wrap him in a comforting embrace.

He pushed back the stool he sat on, giving her space to settle herself on his lap as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Why are you upset?" she asked, resting her head against his chest.

He let out a sharp breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Because I should have made a list of everything I needed, otherwise I wouldn’t have forgotten Jenner’s kibble and the tomatoes we needed for the dinner I had planned. Instead, I relied on my own damn memory, but I’m obviously growing old because it completely slipped my mind, and I only realized it as I was pulling into the driveway."

She looked up at him, noticing the protruding veins on his reddened neck. "Babe, it happens, don’t worry about it. It’s okay, we can whip something up with what we have." She surveyed the bags beside him. "And I see you bought the greens. That should be enough. And Jenner has enough kibble for tonight, we can buy some tomorrow."

He ran a hand over his face and let her voice soothe his anger at his own stupidity. "I just wanted dinner to be perfect. It’s the first time in a long time we’ve been able to make dinner at home."

"It will be, Ethan. Turn that frown upside down. Nothing’s ruined. We’ll make it work." She attempted to coax a smile on his face to no avail. **"You’re adorable when you’re mad."**

He shot her a glare. "I am _not_ adorable," he objected and grimaced with obvious distaste at the word.

"I hope you realize you’re even more adorable when you look at me like that and tell me you’re not adorable." She bit back a chuckle as his eyes narrowed further, but he couldn’t keep the stoic expression by the way she fought back a smile, and he finally let his own smile tug on his lips.

"Fine. I guess you’re right." He sighed, thankful at her reassurance that he hadn’t screwed everything up. His tension eased noticeably as her fingers entwined with his, for the first time that day, he felt the tension leave his body.

**"Nobody in the world has hands this soft."** She brought his hand to her lips, softly kissing the warm skin. "Seriously, it always feels amazing when you touch me."

The corner of his mouth lifted further at the admission, and he brought his lips to hers, wanting further distraction with the taste of them. His hands cupped her face to deepen the kiss. Her lips were like magic. Just the sensation and taste of them suppressed and relieved all the tension. And he certainly didn’t mind being under her spell.


End file.
